


Just say Yes

by WitchRavenFox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - No Mark of Cain, As its now allowed in the US, Castiel Has Stolen Grace, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Slight OOC, and it is dying, still hunters, woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home to Cas preparing dinner and is completely unaware how much things have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my first ever Supernatural fic, so please don't hate me, and be kind. After watching the news and hearing them announce that same-sex marriage would become legal throughout 50 states of America, my first thought went to these guys. This literally came to me as the end, so i have built a little on to it. This is unbetaed, and all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own nor benefit from writing this little yarn. It's completely selfish.
> 
> Please do not copy this work and place anywhere without the consent of the author.

 

 

Cas sat in front of the television stunned and elated. It had finally happened. Finally everyone in America could get married no matter sexual orientation. Same-sex marriage was here in the United States.

 

Cas had always thought - even when he was an angel of the Lord - that it was ridiculous, people taking umbrage about two people who happened to be the same sex, gender, and any other variation of, not being allowed to marry the person they loved.

 

He was sure that God just wanted every human to be happy. Even with his fading Grace, he knew that God would be celebrating freedom. Knowing everyone now had the chance to be happy in another part of the world.

 

Cas really wanted to be happy too. He'd be completely human soon enough, and he knew exactly how he wanted to spend it and who with.

 

* * *

            

Dean arrived back in the bunker to find the main room empty. Only one desk had one of the funny little lamps on, and it was set for two.

 

'Sammy? Cas? Anyone home?'

 

Dean dropped his coat on a chair and made a beeline for the kitchen. Since Cas had found the Food Network channel, he had spent a hella lotta time watching Ree Drummond and that English guy Jamie Oliver and cooking what they did. He also loved watching Guy Fieri in Triple D... Hell Dean loved watching that with him. They always had some serious meat loving food going on, he could snuggle up to Cas, while the angel took notes of the different kinds of rubs they used on meats.

 

Once Cas had gotten over the initial learning to cook thing, he flew past where Dean was at. Not that Dean was mad, he enjoyed cooking, but he couldn't do what Cas could do. Poetry on a plate, if that poetry happened to be great food.

 

'Cas, babe, you home?'

 

'Kitchen.' Came the deep rumble back to him. Dean gently sniffed the air and swallowed the saliva that filled his mouth.

 

At the doorway to the kitchen, Dean stopped to appreciate the sight. Cas with his back to the doorway at the stove with pots and pans all over the place and food cooking. It was awesome for Dean to see, best homecoming.

 

‘Whatcha cooking?’

 

‘Will you hit me if I simply say ’dinner’?’ Cas queried. His apron was tied in a neat little bow that Dean’s fingers itched to play with. ‘What? No ‘hello’ kiss? You’ve been on a hunt the last few days, but maybe you didn’t miss me.’

 

Dean obediently came to a stand behind Cas and wrapped his arms around his waist and placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck. ‘Hey honey, I’m home. Sorry I made you feel left out.’

 

Castiel leaned his weight back on Dean for a moment, enjoying the warmth of skin on skin. ‘It’s okay. Now you can go and wash the road smell off you and dinner will be ready when you get back.’

 

Another quick nuzzle from Dean and he was on his way, with a bounce in his step and a whistle on his lips.

 

Dean felt grubby, he’d been travelling for over four hours and the heat from outside had made him sweat more than he’d ever admit. Standing under the showered with streams of water sluicing over his skin he felt refreshed. Plus being back at the bunker always left Dean with this sense of home that he hadn’t had for far too many years. Bobby’s was the last place, and that was more of a stopgap than a place to live, even if he did have his own room in the place. The bunker was more than just a base, it had personal things, and memories -both the good and bad- and he wouldn’t change that for anything. After all, the last place he felt safe was the home he’d lived in as a four-year-old.

 

Shaking off that train of thought, Dean finished up in the shower, and stepped out to dry himself, and only lightly went over his hair. From his drawers his plucked some sweat pants and a t-shirt and padded back to the kitchen, only to find Cas already in the main room with plates on the table.

 

‘How do you do that, man?’ Dean uttered.

 

‘Oh, you know, used to be an angel. I’m just gifted.’

 

Cas gestured for Dean to sit already, and they tucked in as Dean talked about the hunt he was on.

 

‘I love that you know I am a steak and potato man. This is one of the best steaks I have had since…well the last time you cooked me a steak.’

 

‘Well you didn’t think I was going to make you cook your own dinner when you got back, did you?’

 

‘No.’

 

‘Really?’

 

‘Maybe. It crossed my mind that you may have been busy, y’know. You’re not my housemaid. I love that you have things to do and you don’t wait on me hand and foot.’

 

‘Like a housewife?’

 

‘Yeah, like a housewife. Or househusband, if that becomes thing for guys in love with guys and girls in love with girls.’

 

‘It did, it did become a thing. Today, in fact that became reality.’ Cas caught Dean’s eye across the table and didn’t lift his fork any higher. ‘I could be your househusband, if you want me to.’

 

Dean stopped chewing. Then Dean had to continue because, damn the food in his mouth getting in the way of choking out, ‘What?’

 

Cas tilted his head to the side as if he heard something somewhere before he took Dean’s hand in his own. ‘Dean…be my husband.’

 

Cas tutted at the hang of Dean’s jaw and closed it with a finger before kissing Dean’s hand in his own. ‘All you have to do, is say “yes Cas.”’

 

Dean swallowed and took in Cas’s face. The ever-lasting stubble; the just woke up look; even down to his tired but bright eyes. There was only one thing he could say.

 

‘Yes, Cas. I will totally marry you, and it will be awesome.’


End file.
